The Felix Mcdermott Adventures Episode 2
by Scape Fan1
Summary: 2/13 The Fires Of Plymouth: Felix Takes Beckii Back In Time To Plymouth 1918, Only To Learn That Mysterious Powers From Mysterious Hooded Women Are Running Riot.


THE

FELIX MCDERMOTT

ADVENTURES

The Fires Of Plymouth

STARRING

FELIX MCDERMOTT

BECKII SMITH

A breeze of hot fresh air swirled through the gap in the doors of The MAKKI, as it landed in a shadowed area. The doors opened and out came Beckii wearing an ancient kind of dress with her hair tied back in a short ponytail. She stood still for a minute, looking around at the darkened and empty area they were in, all there was in sight were empty barrels, parked against the walls, where there was soil drifting off every few seconds. After a few more seconds, Felix stepped out, closing and locking The MAKKI's doors behind him. Beckii turned around and shot him a viscous look. "Aren't you wearing nothing else?" she asked. "NAAAH, a bit of awkward looking clothes won't mind for a short period of time" replied Felix, sticking his hands in his pockets and breathing in the hot fresh air. Beckii let out a little sarcastic laugh, "I don't believe this", she started. "You make me go through wardrobes of clothes from casual to ancient for nothing!, what is it for then?, a laugh"?, she demanded. Felix shot her a look and sighed. "Look if you're gonna go on whinging then I'll just take you home, it's fine by me" he said. "Yeah…says the boy who said he wants someone" she muttered. "Right, come on then" said Felix as he grabbed the key out of his jacket pocket and slammed it into the MAKKI's door lock, starting to turn in. "NO!" shouted Beckii as she quickly slammed her hand down on Felix's to stop him. Felix looked up at her and the pair shared an awkward moment. After a couple of seconds, Felix looked down and sighed. Beckii's eyes widened as she realised what she had just done. "Oh Felix, I'm so sorry…" she muttered, putting a hand to her head with a sigh. Felix put his back to the MAKKI with his arms folded. "Shame", he started. "I was gonna take "Ya to so many places, Hampton, Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the PLANET Barcelona. Beckii, not being able to take any more, placed her hands on his shoulders. "ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I PROMISE NOT TO WHINGE NO MORE". Felix slowly cocked his head to look at her, and it wasn't long till his shamed face descended into a wide smirk. "COME ON THEN" he shouted as he placed the MAKKI key back into his pocket and took a few steps forward.

"**Beckii Smith", he started, turning around to face her with his hand on the rusty old curtain hanging on the wall. "I give you, Ancient Plymouth." He swung the curtain open, causing Beckii to put her hands out in front of her, blocking the brightness as it shot in. She slowly looked as her eyes got used to the brightness, and suddenly she felt a shiver go down her spine as there in front of her stood Plymouth. But not just Plymouth itself. The very, very old Plymouth. Beckii's eyes widened with a smirk as she stepped through the drawled curtain. She looked up at the bright blue sky, where there were white birds soaring around, she then looked down in front of her to see thousands of ancient people of all ages walking through the old, old streets of Plymouth. People buying food from market traders from ancient stalls. "I…", started Beckii, speechless. "I don't believe it". "Well you're just gonna have to" said Felix as he followed her with a smile. "YOU'RE JOKING, PLYMOUTH 1918 !?" shouted Beckii. "Yes it is" said Felix as he came to a halt, looking around. "OH I LOVE IT, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Shrieked Beckii, as she lunged onto Felix, hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek. "WOAH, ALRIGHT CALM DOWN THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!" shouted Felix, struggling. Beckii gasped and jumped back down off him, still clutching his shoulders. "You mean there's more"? she asked. Felix gave her an excited smirk. "COME ON!" he shouted, as he grabbed her hand and tugged her after him, as he started to run. **

**Meanwhile, far off the streets in a dark and gloomy temple, was a mysterious old woman, disguised with a big and baggy black cloak coat, with the large hood right over her head, shadowing her face. She was sitting in the middle of the temple on a red cushion, with her legs folded, playing a wooden flute. The tune she was playing seemed to be quite ancient, but spooky, as if it were in a hope to awaken something. Suddenly the temple shook and a large roar echoed from above. The mysterious hooded woman stopped playing and shot a look up at the darkened ceiling.**

**She sat there, her neck straight, just staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly after a couple more seconds she stood up and slowly and spookily walked across to the other side of the temple where a rusty old altar sat with the sign "THE DEMON, OUR GOD" on it. The hooded woman suddenly dropped to her knees with her head bowed down, placing her hands together. She very quietly muttered something in Arabic before she shot her head up at the ceiling above the altar. "Ohh, let the energies flow" came the old croaky voice from the woman, louder this time. "Help me find it again". Suddenly the temple shook again, harder this time, causing moss to fall from the stone ceiling, as another almighty roar sounded from above.**

**Felix and Beckii stepped out of the large front doors of the Theatre Royal theatre. They stepped to the side and watched as all of the other ancient people poured out. Some wearing ancient ball dresses with wigs and old fashion handheld fans. "Well then, that was a nice little show wasn't it" said Felix cocking his head and giving Beckii a wide smile. "Yeah…mind you Lord Nelson is a bit different from his Portraits" she replied, tightening her lip with a smile. Felix let out a little laugh. "Well, lots more to see with SO little time, let's go" said Felix as he jogged off. "OI, WAIT UP SPACEMAN!" shouted Beckii as she removed her unsteady high heel shoe, and put it back on properly, noticing the people looking at her with an odd face. Might it have been her language? Beckii thought to herself. She dared not ask and just gave a big friendly smile before running off after Felix.**

**The green liquid in the black cauldron started to bubble loudly. The old hooded woman slowly walked over to it. She placed her hands over the top of the cauldron and slowly parted them, as the green liquid whooshed away to either side, clearing to reveal a picture of two people mucking about on the street by the docks. "Sisters…" croaked the old woman. Suddenly five other mysterious cloak hooded women like her came walking at the same speed from out of the shadows and spread themselves out around the cauldron, looking down into it to look at the picture. "The man…he speaks of our god" said the original hooded woman. The temple suddenly shook again as a roar sounded from above again. All five hooded women looked up at the same time for a few seconds before shooting their heads back down at the cauldron again at the same time. "We must serve our god" croaked the original hooded woman. They all joined hands and suddenly a cloudy blue line appeared in the gap of all of their hands linked together. Suddenly they all slammed their hands down over the top of the cauldron, as the cloudy blue lines collided with eachother, creating a complete watery cloud and spilling down into the cauldron. The green liquid inside it changed to a bubbly blue.**

**Over by the docks, the two men in the picture in the cauldron were laughing loudly. "And I said, would you like a pint right?", started the jockey man. "And he said, NOO, only had a share by four, I mean what sort of bloody crap comes out of that person's mouth every day er?" said the man as he and the other man laughed again uncontrollably. "Jesus bloody Demon" added the man before taking a swig of his bottle of beer. Suddenly his eyes widened and he dropped the bottle, smashing to bits as it hit the ground and placed his hands to his stomach, hard. The other man gave an odd expression as he put his bottle of beer to his mouth to take a sip. "You alright Adric?" he asked cautiously. Adric's face went bright red and as he opened his mouth to speak, a whole block of water poured out of his mouth. The man jumped back in shock as the water nearly splashed down onto his shoes. Everyone in the street stopped walking and looked oddly at Adric, who was still coughing up gallons of water. The man stepped over to him. "You need a bit of a hand there"? he asked oddly as he slammed his hand onto Adric's back. Suddenly a wave of water poured out of Adric's mouth non-stop as he sounded watery breaths, struggling. "SOMEONE FETCH A DOCTOR!" the man shouted but before he or anyone could move, Adric dropped to the ground in a pool of water, dead. The man looked down at his body in shock as drops of water continued to pour out of Adric's mouth.**

**People started to crowed around the scene as Felix and Beckii approached the area. "I wonder what's going on," said Beckii, lifting her head to see better. They both jogged up to the green by the river. Felix and Beckii budged past people and into the front, looking down in shock at Adric's dead watery body. Beckii's eyes widened in disgust. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" she shouted as she turned around and legged it to the side, throwing up. Felix just stood there looking down at Adric's dead body with a very suspicious frown.**

**Back at the temple, the mysterious hooded women stepped away from the cauldron and dropped to their knees, placing their hands together. They looked up at the ceiling and started to shout things in Arabic, causing the roar from above to sound again in triumph.**

**Felix had spotted a middle-aged man who knew a bit about the strange things going on lately and had invited him and Beckii back to his old wooden house for a chat. "And as I said", started Allan as he walked over to the row of candles and lit them with a match, "Ninety people have gone missing off the streets and all in one week, and believe me, something isn't right" said Allan. "What's not right then…"? asked Felix, who was sitting at the wooden table with his elbow on it with his hand to his head with a focused look. "Well" breathed Allan as he blew out the lit match and dropped it onto the floor, They say on the news that these strange disapearings are all part of a sinister kidnap plot which it is but deep down…it's murder aswell" said Allan coolly. And what's causing it…"? Muttered Felix, keeping his focused look without a blink. "Well that's the thing", started Allan. "There is nothing causing it. There is no trace of nothing in this world that can cause such murders". Like that one you saw today" he added. "Water just pouring out of that poor man's mouth as if someone had thrown a bucket of water down his throat". "But no one had, it was all on it's own". Like witchcraft". "But I just don't understand it" added Allan as he slumped himself down on a wooden chair, "It's just not possible". Oh…anything's possible Allan my man you just don't know it yet…" muttered Felix with a gulp.**

**Beckii, who was sitting on an armchair by the fire in the far corner, rubbed her face with stress before suddenly darting up. "BUT WAIT" she shouted causing Felix and Allan to jump and look at her. "Back in "Present day" Plymouth, Miss Foster had said the nuclear missiles under the dock's sea surface had gone missing". Maybe some sort of thing has erupted time and changed those nuclear missiles into some sort of teleport machine that kills and kidnaps people, zapping them into some part of time and space." "The more you fear it the stronger it gets…" added Felix. Beckii gave him a convincing sure nod. Felix sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "Right, well thank you Allan, you've been a good help but me and Beckii must make a dash now, goodbye" said Felix standing up. He held out his hand to Allan. Allan stared down at Felix's hand then back up at him with an odd expression on his face. "No..?, okay…maybe you don't do that kind of stuff yet" said Felix with a little laugh, trying not to feel humiliated and embarrassed. Come on Beckii" he said as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. Beckii ran to the door but stopped and turned around to look at Allan. She gave him a smile before turning back around and running out of the house after Felix.**

"**WHERE ARE WE GOING??" shouted Beckii as she tried to keep up with Felix, struggling. "WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE DOCKS, KEEP UP!" Felix shouted back, picking up speed. "I AM WEARING HIGH HEELS YOU KNOW!" Beckii shouted back. " RUN BAREFOOT THEN!!" shouted Felix as he raced around a corner. Beckii gave a scream of anger and frustration before stopping to slip off her shoes and starting to run again, now fast.**

**At the temple, the green liquid in the cauldron started to bubble again. The hooded woman soared over to it and looked down into it to see a picture of Felix and Beckii running off fast somewhere. The hooded woman stepped back from the cauldron and stared at the wall. "T-the Prophecy…" she croaked, heavy breathing, weekly. "The Prophecy", "The Prophecy", repeated the other hooded women who were sat in a circle on red cushions with their legs crossed, joining hands. The hooded woman soared over to the altar and placed her hands into the air. "OUR LORD AND MASTER, THE TIME HAS COME, THE PROPHERCY HAS BEEN SET!" shouted the hooded woman. Suddenly a low pitched thunder noise sounded from the other side of the stone walls of the temple.**

**The minute Felix and Beckii arrived back at the lit Docks, Felix grabbed his sonic stick out of his jacket pocket, and skidding to the ground by the side drop, he pressed it to the big pinned down pipe. The top cracked open and Felix caught it in his hand in time. He grabbed the sonic stick in his mouth and held it by his teeth while he poked his head down into the darkened and salty sea smell drain pipe. He grabbed his sonic stick out of his mouth with his one free hand and fiddled about inside the pipe with it. Suddenly the sonic stick beeped as he pointed it down into the pipe. "BECKII, FOLLOW ME WE'VE GOT TO GO DOWN!" he shouted. "WHAT, I'M NOT GOING DOWN THAT THING!!" she shouted back. "FINE" Felix shouted as he sat down on the green and slipped his legs into the pipe, pulling his whole body down into it. He popped his head back up to look at Beckii. "YOU EITHER STAY OR COME, IT'S YOUR CHOICE". WELL I'M NOT LEAVING YOU THAT'S FOR SURE!" shouted Beckii. "WELL THEN COME ON!" shouted back Felix as he placed his arms on either side of his shoulders, rolled onto his back and let himself slide down the darkened pipe. Beckii sighed with frustration. She hesitated for a moment before slipping her legs over the side into the pipe. Once in, She managed to get down onto her back. She looked down below her at the darkness and with a whine she closed her eyes tight and let herself slide down. **

**The cauldron made an explosive wind noise. The hooded woman looked down at it to see a couple of figures sliding down the pipe. "No!" she croaked. "THIS CANNOT HAPPEN, THE RIFT MUST BE OPENED!". She soared around to face the other hooded women. "Stop them…" she murmured mysteriously.**

"**AHHHH" screeched Beckii as she was spun around sharp corners and slide fast down sudden drops. "FELIX!" she screeched, not seeing anything but complete darkness as she continued to slide. "WOOAHHH!!" she screeched as she was suddenly slide down a 100 foot darkened drop.**

**Felix, who was half way down, was enjoying the moment. "WOO!", "YA DON'T GET THIS IN YOUR AVERAGE TIME TRAVEL!, HAHAHAHA!". He managed to quickly slam his hands down and push them back, picking himself up double speed as he slide down a large drop. "WOOO!".**

**The hooded woman was still staring down into the cauldron at the clear image of the pair sliding down the pipe. "Justice must be served" she croaked as she pointed her finger down at the Image, as if she were cursing them.**

"**AHH!" Suddenly Beckii felt herself bump straight into a pipe wall, as if it were a dead end. She felt around in the pitch-black darkness. "FELIX"? She shouted. There was no reply. All she could hear was the echo of her voice. She slammed her leg out in front of her on the dead end pipe wall that she seemed to have bumped into. It definitely felt as though it was just the end of the pipe. But if it was then where could Felix have gone, she wondered. Suddenly she sat still, bolt upright as she heard the fait sound of movement coming from behind her. She started to shake with fear, but it was not long till suddenly she found herself surrounded by a bright flashing red, and had been teleported back up by the docks. She looked around her with wide eyes before pale wrinkly hands suddenly grabbed her by the arms. Beckii screamed as she looked up at the dark cloak hooded women. "FELIX HELP ME!!" screeched Beckii as the mysterious hooded women dragged her through the dark and away.**

"**WO!" Shouted Felix as he reached the end of the pipe. "WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT THEN AYE BECKII?" he asked as he got back up from his knees and turned around only to see that she wasn't there. "Oh no…" he muttered. Suddenly he heard a grim sound from behind him. Felix spun around and looked at the dark in front of him. He reached into his pocket for his sonic stick and pressed the button down, pointing it in front of him as the blue light shone out of it. He started to move forward as he could make out a walkway in front of him. He pointed the sonic stick up above him, and judging by the bits of grass sticking out, he was obviously under ground. "HELLO"? he shouted. "IS ANYONE THERE"?. There was no reply. Just the sound of his voice echoing away from him. He sighed and turned back around to go but suddenly something lunged on top of him with a roar, sending him flying to the ground, knocking his head.**

"**You are kidding me"… muttered Beckii as she awoke from her blackout only to find herself laid out on a stone bed with her hands chained up above her, and her legs chained below her. She looked up only to see all five of the hooded women standing in front of her in a straight line, and another one by her side, holding up a large sharp knife. "And now…" the hooded woman croaked. "To complete the prophecy, one stopper must DIE!". "Beckii let out a sarcastic laugh as she laid her head back down. "I don't believe this…and Felix is supposed to be the one saving and looking out for me". "YOU WILL HUSH!" the hooded woman shouted. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, GRIM REAPER!" Beckii shouted back. "Not as if I have anything better to do in life anyway…actually…NO!, I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW AT LAST IN CHISWICK, NOW LET ME GO!" shouted Beckii, tugging her chained up hands. "I do not understand sisters…" the hooded woman muttered. "She's all mouth and loudness". Beckii's mouth dropped. "YOU CAN TALK, "YOU A CLASS CARGO BEGGER!. "THE MOUTH MUST BE SHUT!" shouted the hooded woman as she raised the large sharp knife into mid air again and whooshed it back down, coming to a stop, with the knife right by Beckii's chest as a voice sounded from behind. The hooded woman spun around to face the shadowed part of the temple. "Who's there??" she shouted. "You really don't want to be doing that…" muttered the voice again as the figure stepped out of the shadows. "FELIX!" shouted Beckii as she slammed her head back down on the stone bed with a sigh of relief. "THE PROPHECY!" shouted the hooded woman as she pointed her finger at Felix. A sharp line of fast lightning shot out of it but Felix was too quick for it. He shot his sonic stick out in front of him and pressed down the button, as the line of lightning came to a halt in the large gap between the pair, causing a slight duel. Eventually the hooded woman couldn't hold on anymore and let it go. Felix smirked as he placed his sonic stick back into his jacket pocket. **

**He stuck his hands into his pocket and started to walk across the temple towards the stone bed where Beckii and the hooded women were. "You see…obeying your own lord is a crime". He said with a sarcastic smile. "You obeying your own lord's commands is a crime aswell." "THE PUNISHMENTS HAD TO BE DONE WHEN THE PEOPLE SPEAK OF OUR LORD!" shouted the first hooded woman. "WHAT, BY KILLING!?" Felix shouted with a look of disgust. There was silence. "Now I know you lot are up to something", Felix started. "Kidnapping is one thing". "Killing is one thing…and plotting is a completely other thing". "I've seen what you've done, Plymouth's time has been changed now that you have changed the time on the nuclear missiles under the sea's surface by the docks" said Felix. "Now I'm giving you one chance and one chance only". Change time back to normal again and go back to wherever you came from…or I'll have to do something" warned Felix with glowing eyes. The hooded women stared at him, with their faces still completely shadowed with their large hoods. The leader suddenly placed her arms up into the air. "MY LORD, HE IS HERE, OPEN THE RIFT…the code…FELIX MCDERMOTT!" she screeched. NO!!" Felix shouted, pushing his hand out in front of him with wide eyes. Suddenly a massive clap of thunder sounded from above and moss started to fall from the stone ceiling. And it wasn't long till suddenly the whole temple started to shake wildly, as the wall on the other side of the temple cracked a collapsed. Felix fell to the floor, holding on to something tight. He managed to look up in front of him at the hooded women who were still just standing there as still as a statue, with their arms in the air, their cloaks swaying in the breeze. Beckii screamed but stopped as she felt the chains on her hands loosen. She looked up at them, through the shakiness to see that they were cracking. Suddenly the chains broke open, releasing her hands. Beckii leaned up, rubbing her wrists before grabbing a large piece of stone that had fallen from the ceiling, and smashed it down on the chains on her legs, cracking them open and setting her legs free. She leaped up from the bed but fell straight to the ground as the shakiness was too strong for her. Both Beckii and Felix looked up to see the whole of the temple's ceiling crack and blow away, causing a wave of wind pouring down. A large purple circle appeared in the sky. Felix's eyes widened. Everything that cracked was sucked up into the air dragged into the large purple circle. "NOOO!!" shouted Felix. A large creaky cackle sounded from above. "THE PROPERCY" came the loud creaky deep voice. Suddenly a sandy circle appeared underneath the hooded women, suddenly they were lifted into the air without flinching and sucked into the large purple circle. Beckii's eyes widened. She attempted to crawl over to the other side of the exploding temple to Felix, dodging vases and large pieces of stone showering down. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT QUICK!" shouted Felix over the loud sound of exploding and wind. He grabbed Beckii's hand and tugged her after him, zig zagging across the temple. As they headed for the exit a large piece of rock fell from the ceiling, blocking their way out. Felix's eyes widened. He looked from left to right before looking down at a round piece of steady stone. GET ON!" he shouted to Beckii as he stepped onto the round piece of stone. Beckii managed to squeeze on. Felix quickly grabbed the sonic stick out of his pocket and zapped it down at the stone circle they were standing on. Beckii clinged on to Felix as the stone circle shot into the air and soared away, managing to avoid the large purple circle that was still sucking pieces of buildings and houses in. **

**The stone circle made an erupting land on to the ground by the docks, sending Felix flying off and hitting the ground, as Beckii fell down, landing on top of Felix. "OUCH" shouted Felix. "SORRY!" said Beckii, rubbing his stomach. Felix leaned up, looking across the river, seeing large pieces of stone, rock and houses and buildings continuing to be sucked into the large purple hole. They heard an almighty roar come from the sky, causing the whole city to shake. Felix looked back at the large purple circle in shock. "DETINATE THE NUCLEAR BOBMS!!" croaked the Demon as it leaped from the sky. Beckii's heart beat got faster as the Demon landed on top of the river, as though it was hard. It was humungus, and a fiery orange with massive grey horns on top of it's head. It let out another massive roar as it shot it's head up at the sky. "Felix what do we do"? asked Beckii panicky. Felix said nothing and just stared out in front of him with wide eyes. The Demon started to march across the river towards where they were, every large footstep causing the city to shake. "FELIX, WHAT DO WE DO?!" repeated Beckii. "They said an old legend of Plymouth caused the nuclear bombs under the sea's surface to be held there, and now things are going to change!" said Felix. Suddenly they felt the ground beneath them shake. Felix gave an odd look before his eyes widened again. GET OUT!" shouted Felix as he jumped up, grabbed Beckii's hand and tugged her after him. They leaped onto the road as three missiles burst up through the ground where they were and into the air. Felix rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky with wide eyes watching the missiles soar upwards. Suddenly a bright silvery star appeared in the air in front of the large purple circle. The missiles smashed straight into it with an explosion. But nothing happened. The star soared upwards looking over the whole city, and suddenly lines of light Eco soared out of it in all directions, re growing houses, and buildings. The wind suddenly started to stop as the Demon was surrounded in a triangle of light Eco, it roared with defeat as it was sucked up into the sky and back into the large purple circle, leaving the echo of it's roar. The large purple circle disappeared along with the silvery star. Everything went quiet, and everything was rebuilt again and Un damaged. Beckii slowly stood up in amazement. "What was that thing?…" she asked. Felix stood up with a guilty look on his face. "The Majuca Warp Star…" he replied in a low tone, looking across the river. "What's that?" asked Beckii. "It was designed to appear in any part of time and space whenever time was corrupted"…we've just lost our guardian of space and matter". Beckii looked at Felix with a sorry look. She linked her arm into his. "Come on…everything's back to normal…let's get out of here aye?" she murmured. Felix nodded and the pair slowly turned around and walked off.**

**Back at The MAKKI, Felix stuck the key into the lock and opened up the door, stepping in. He walked over to the control panel with his hands in his pockets, looking up. After a few seconds, Beckii walked in, closing the door behind her. She folded her arms and walked up to the control panel, placing her hands down on the side. "So where next"? asked Felix with a little smile. Beckii gave an unsure smile. "I dunno…anyway, this is a time machine right?" she said. They both smirked at eachother before Felix pulled the lever, and The MAKKI shot upwards again, soaring away. "Better go check on the engine's circuit" said Felix. Beckii gave him a nod before he turned around and jogged off down the unbelievable stairs. Beckii gave a sigh and a smile before turning around and slowly heading after him. Suddenly the screen by the control panel fuzzed, and after a few short seconds, a fuzzy image appeared on the screen. The picture suddenly became clear, showing a girl with long dark hair calling out for Felix. Beckii turned around, thinking she heard something, but the picture had gone, and the screen had turned off again. Beckii, thinking she must have been imagining it shrugged with a smile before turning around again and continuing to walk. **

NEXT TIME…

"**Where did he come from…?" murmured Beckii**

"**Welcome, and tonight I am going to perform a miracle.**

"**BOOKS, BOOKS, BOOKS, COME ON BECKII YOU READ BOOKS DIDN'T YOU??" shouted Felix. Beckii gave him an odd look.**

**Tim fired his gun at the stage lights as they flashed around the room. He screamed as he exploded into ashes, as a red stage light shone into him.**

"**WORDS AND STAGE LIGHTS SHALL DESTROY YOU!!" shouted the stage man as he pointed his finger at Felix, as a spark shot out of it.**

"**He has to be stopped, if that man is using my mum and dad in that show tonight, they won't live said Beckii, leaning on the chair.**

"**GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!" bellowed Felix as he lunged off the stage.**

**Everyone started to scream as the theatre's doors locked and on came the stage lights, shining around the room.**

"**I'm seventy six years old!…" shouted the strange stage man in triumph as he stepped out of the time tube, a reborn man.**

**THE**

**FELIX MCDERMOTT**

**ADVENTURES**

**CREDITS**

_**Felix Mcdermott**_

_**Beckii Smith**_

_**Jean Hammond**_

_**Cheryl Taylor**_

_**Sue Rickman**_

_**Sylvia Mann**_

_**Christine White**_

_**Drake Mansard**_

_**Madeline Duggan**_


End file.
